Advertisers spend great sums of money and countless hours to produce advertising campaigns aimed at maximizing response from an audience. By tailoring the advertising media, the timing, the content of the advertisement, and many other variables, advertisers can influence who will or is likely to hear the advertising message. In this way, advertisers can concentrate their efforts on reaching the listeners who are most likely to respond to their advertising message. Generally, advertisers are willing to pay more money for advertising slots that allow them to deliver their message to the most members of their target audience.
At the same time, broadcasters rely on advertising revenues from selling advertising air time to cover operational expenses. Thus, it is to the broadcaster's advantage to sell all available advertising air time in order to maximize income. Unfortunately, a significant portion of the available advertising air time is not sold due market demand factors, poor ratings, station inefficiencies, trafficking logistics, programming logistics, and other factors. This unpaid air time has traditionally been filled with public service advertisements, bonus advertisements, remnant advertisements, and/or low-priority advertisements.